Alone
by DaggerPrince
Summary: Naruto has never known true kindness. He can see right through everyone and their stupid game, he has had enough. Rated M for suicidal thoughts and actions. Warning: Attempted Suicide. This does not focus on who is dating who, rather it follows what I think would happen and how people would react to Naruto's actions.


A leaf fell in front of the young boy's eyes, and a small smile broke out. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He smelled _his _village. _His. _He would gladly die for his home. But... No, he wouldn't finish that thought. It would only depress him when he was in a good mood. He laughed, he wasn't in good moods lately. But being in a calm and peaceful place relaxed him and allowed him to rest.

He sighed and laid his head back. This spot in the trees with the sun just right was heaven for the thirteen year old. It was his training ground, his comforter, and his friend. He knew he would always be welcome here, no matter when he visited, which seemed more and more lately. He knew his friends wondered where he was, maybe as a passing thought, but they soon got over it and went on with their lives. They went back to their homes and happy family. Back to their own comfort.

Try as he might, his next thought wouldn't stay quiet. They never even invite him to dinner. Oh, they know he is alone. They all know this. Do they think of him when they dig into their meals? Do they think of him alone in his cold room with no one to keep him company? No. They probably give no thought. Seeing as it was all an act.

Naruto sighed. His good mood was leaving him as quickly as it came.

"I am alone." He said out loud.

This seemed to pierce his heart in a way that hurt more than a physical wound. If he left, no one would care.

If he died, no one would cry.

If he was hurt and dying, no one would be by his side. They would walk around him to get away from his blood.

He was ultimately alone in the world.

Tears fell freely from his closed eyes and he curled into a ball. He pulled his hair and bit his lower lip, making it bleed.

It felt so wrong. It felt like burning in his chest. He should **not **be alone. He should have parents and a warm house and friends that invited him over and good food and... and... someone to care about him. Someone to worry about him.

But he didn't.

He sniffled and eventually fell asleep. When he woke, the moon was high in the sky and bugs swarmed around him, but he didn't much care. He curled closer to himself to try and get warmth from his cold legs.

He didn't bother getting up. He just laid there and fell asleep once more.

He didn't move for several days, what was the point? It was his time off anyway. He ignored his grumbling belly and aching head.

On the third day, he staggered to his feet. Grass and leaves were pressed onto his face and left side, but he didn't bother to brush them off.

He got weird looks when he passed people in the market on the way to his sleeping quarters, but he ignored them.

"Where were you Naruto?" Sakura's voice said from behind. "We were supposed to meet Lady Hokage this morning."

Naruto put on a mask. A bright and cheerful mask that countered his rubbed raw eyes.

"I must have overslept." He said, tiredly.

"Well you better see her soon, she briefed us on a mission." Sakura said, a strange look on her face as she took in what she saw.

Naruto looked beat up and bone tired with leaves and grass staining his usually spotless clothes.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

Naruto's face became cold. He did not need anyone to pretend to care for him. He knew the truth, she was only asking out of politeness.

Naruto quickly put on his mask again.

"Nah, just fell." And with that, he quickly walked to his building.

Sakura stood frozen in the street, staring with concern after her teammate.

Naruto slowed to a strolling pace when he got to the ally way behind his building. If only it were true that she really did care for him. He kicked a can in disgust. But all he was was a demon.

Naruto trudged the rest of the way home and slammed the door behind him.

Silence filled the area and Naruto laid down where he stood, inches from the door.

Eventually, he got up and got some water, quenching his thirst.

A kuni was laying on the counter.

He could end his suffering right then. All it took was one little cut. No more would he have to deal with his problems, he could just move on to whatever came next.

It would be a relief. It would feel like a heavy burden taken off his shoulders. A voice seemed to whisper to him.

His hand slowly went toward the kuni. He paused shakily before closing his hand gently around it. He brought it up to his face and stared at it, before putting it back down.

Not yet.

He looked at the kuni for a long moment, then turned away and walked out his door.

He went to the Hokage tower and waited to see Granny Hokage.

Ninjas passed him without a second glance. He saw Lee, ten-ten, and Neji return from a mission, but they must of sensed he was not in the mood to talk because they paused in front of him only briefly before continuing.

"She is ready to see you now." Shizune said.

Naruto got up shakily and made his way slowly into the room.

"Naruto where have you-" Tsunade shouted, but noticed his condition and stopped mid-sentence. He was skinny, too skinny. And behind his smile was dull blue eyes instead of his usual bright ones.

"Sorry granny, just overslept, that's all." He looked around the room, and finding no chair, sat where he was.

"Its... alright." She said.

"So what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

There was silence for a few minuets as the Hokage stared at the blonde. The ticking of a clock was all that was heard.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You tell me." She said.

Naruto stared dully, barely registering her words.

"You look terrible." Tsunade continued, "Are you alright?"

Naruto was looking at the floor, suddenly really tired.

He fell forward and passed out.

When he woke, he found he was in the hospital. He looked to his left and saw that machines where plugged into him and he narrowed his eyes. Couldn't have their 'weapon' starving to death, could they? He looked around the room.

It was empty.

He pulled the chords out of him and found his clothes, then jumped out the window and onto a building. He ran home.

Angry tears blurred his vision. How could he have been so stupid? Why should he have wanted anyone there. It only made him feel unbearably alone.

Fresh tears stung his eyes and he went for his Kuni. He didn't pause. This would hurt less than what has been done to him.

"I want it all to be over!" He yelled, and plunged the weapon deep into his stomach.

It burned at first and he cried out, but as he watched the blood flow quicken, it was starting to get numb.

He lay back on his floor and sadness once again consumed him. He was alone, even in these last few seconds of life. But not for long.

A small and sad smile graced his lips.

He didn't get all of what happened next, banging, tears, black, lights, crashes. Then comfort.

He woke up again and found that he was tied down. Even his fingers and toes.

He stared blankly at the ceiling and knew his attempt failed.

His attempt to be free of this hell.

His door swung open and Iruka stepped in. Iruka looked like he hadn't slept for a day.

Naruto only glance at him before returning to his vigil of staring at the white.

Iruka didn't say anything, he just stood there for what seemed like forever.

Finally, the sensei broke into tears and fell to his knees.

He slowly looked over at his teacher.

Iruka went closer and hugged Naruto through the ropes and cried onto his pillow.

Iruka stood there for a long time before finally getting up.

Naruto blinked a few times, then looked at his ex- teacher.

Iruka was sitting close to his bed and staring with a saddened and joyful expression.

Iruka's unspoken words: I'm glad your alive.

Kakashi came next, when he stepped through the doorway, he looked at his student through his mask for a long moment, then sat in the window, pulling out his book and reading.

Kakashi's unspoken words: I'm here to help

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji came. Choji had tears streaming down his cheeks and he put his hand on Naurto's shoulder before going to the back.

Shikamaru looked anxious and looked deep into his friend's dull eyes, never taking them away before walking back to sit by Choji.

Injo followed, Her hands clutched tightly at her heart.

Shikamaru's unspoken words: I'm here if you need me

Choji's Unspoken words: I thought I would never see you again

Ino's Unspoken words: I was so worried

Next came Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Hinata was bawling and she stood at the end of Naruto's bed, clutching the bed posts.

Kiba glared at Naruto for a few seconds, then stormed off to the corner.

Shino followed and stood by Hinata.

Hinata's unspoken words: I love you.

Kiba's unspoken words: You scared me

Shino's Unspoken words: What were you thinking?

Someone appeared in the doorway, Making everyone in the room jump.

Sakura stood there, looking wide-eyed at Naruto for a split second, before going up to him and getting in the way of his sight. She kissed the top of his forehead lightly and took a seat next to Iruka.

Sakura's unspoken words: I'm here for you

Then Neji Ten-ten and Lee appeared.

Lee took one look at Naruto and cried, having to leave to room.

Ten-ten looked worried and followed the silent Neji to stand next to Kakashi.

Lee's Unspoken words: I would have missed you

Ten-ten's Unspoken words: Don't do that again

Neji's unspoken words: Stay alive

The room remained silent, everyone watching Naruto expectantly. Naruto kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, never wavering.

Garra entered the room swiftly. Everyone looked up, except Naruto, and saw tears in the boy's eyes.

The red head solemnly walked to stand next to his savior's side.

Garra's Unspoken words: Let me help.

Eventually, Naruto went to sleep. The room whispered among themselves, uncertain weather or not to start without Sauske.

"I don't think he'll show." Kakashi said.

"But why? What could be more important?" Ino said, a little harshness in her tone.

Kakashi shrugged, then went back to his reading.

Naruto really could care less. If these people wanted to infiltrate his space, why _should_ he care? What they chose to do with their free time was their own business. He was more concerned with that he was forced to keep still. He wanted to _run. _Get far away.

Why should these people care? Sure, he would do anything for them. These were his most precious people. He would protect them with his very life, not that it meant anything. The villagers made him remember that... No. He refused to think of it even then.

Alone

Alone

Alone

It echoed through his head like a song.

Alone... Forever.

Tears started to stream down the sleeping blonde's face.

Sakura was the first to notice, she immediately bent down to look at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Iruka demanded. This person was like a little brother to him, he would find any way to help.

"I don't know, he just started." Sakura said.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Shino commanded.

"W-why... s-s-so alone!"

"Wake up!"

"No one... utterly alone..."

This made everyone stop screaming. They now listened to the ramblings of their close and dear friend.

"Every.. day... No point..." Naruto mumbled through the tears.

The door burst open and there stood Sauske. He was soaking wet, it must be raining.

The dark haired boy stormed toward Naruto.

He took him by the shirt and shook him awake.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Sauske screamed.

Naruto was fully aware by this time and narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"Sorry," Sauske said, dropping him back down on the bed and staring shocked at his own action.

Sauske's Unspoken words: If you kill yourself, I will kill you.

Naruto looked down at himself, eyes still narrowed.

No one spoke.

The only sounds were shuffling outside and the occasional rustling of the curtains as wind blew through the open window.

"Did you hear?" A voice said from outside.

The ninja's listened closer.

"I heard that the demon was staying in there. Tried to do away with himself."

"Yeah! I hope that thing is successful."

"Ha! I hope it lets me help!"

Crude laughter broke out and the people in the room looked at one another.

"Who were they talking about?" Choji asked of no one in particular.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, Kakashi shook his head slightly.

Naruto bitterly laughed.

This got everyone's attention quickly.

"Don't play dumb." The tied boy scoffed. "'Who were they talking about?' Please. Like you don't already know."

Naruto made angry eye contact with every person in turn. "Ever wonder why your parents never wanted you around 'that boy'."

"What do you mean? Your not saying..." Sakura stammered.

Naruto glared at the ceiling once more, he was in no mood to play games.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto screamed and struggled against the ropes.

They were immediately in action. Iruka and Kakashi grabbed hold of him down while the others went for help.

"Let...Me...GO!" Naruto screamed, resisting the attempts to hold him down.

A memory surfaced and Naruto was lost for a moment.

_A tall masked man stalked near a young boy. The boy looked up, alarmed. He had let his guard down._

_He glared at the offender in his hand, a crayon he had found. He threw his bounty away and started to scramble away, but not quick enough._

_The man grabbed the brat and shoved him against a wall._

_Others arrived, this was a good way to let anger out._

_"Pl-please! Don-" A terrified boy pleaded._

_"Shut up Demon!"_

_A fist dug into Naruto's gut and he coughed blood._

_Naruto fell to the ground, unable to keep his feet under him._

_This was a mistake._

_Steel toed boots hacked at his body. He knew they were steeled toed. This had happened enough._

_The only thing he could do was cover his head and wish for it all to be over._

_It wasn't._

"No! NO! NO!" Naruto got his arms free.

"No more! no more!" Naruto was curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry I'm a demon. I'm sorry I'm a demon. I'm sorry I'm alive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Naruto pleaded.

_"Just die already."_

"I'm sorry!"

_"There's no point in your living."_

"I'm sorry."

_"Beast! You shouldn't have even been born!"_

_"Great, it's _that _kid. Nothing but trouble."_

_"Why doesn't he just go away?"_

"I'm..."

Something brought him back to reality.

He stopped wreathing and froze.

He felt hands holding him gently down, keeping him from curling into a ball.

"Don't be sorry." A small voice said.

Naruto let himself be pushed all the way down.

Tsunade bit her lip to stop her own tears from falling.

Kakashi had used a jutsu to see what Naruto was seeing. He knew he would never forget what was now seared into his memory.

"I had no idea..." Tsunade said as Kakashi told her.

The room was silent except for Naruto's heavy breathing.

"Who did that to Naruto?" Sauske demanded. Kiba, Neji, and Neji also had the same look in their eye.

They wanted blood. Blood for their friend's open wound.

"Huh," The Hokage said ruefully, "I don't think Naruto even knows."

"What do you mean he-" Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed, cutting off the girl.

"There's something you don't know about Naruto. Something that was a secret even from him for a time. Do you remember the stories of the demon fox attacking our village?"

The young ninja nodded.

"Well, the fourth had to lock the fox away... into a baby boy named... Naruto."

"That's a lie!" Shouted Ino. "Naruto is nothing like a Demon!"

"That's true and don't you forget it!" Kakashi said dangerously. "Lady Hokage is not telling you this so you can believe that your friend is a monster, she wants you to understand."

Tsunade nodded her thanks to the silver haired ninja and continued.

"The villagers still hold a grudge against the fox... so Naruto..." She was working hard to hold back her tears, "became a target for their aggression. I don't know why the third didn't-" She had to pause and regained her control. "The third passed a law to forbid anyone from speaking of it in order to protect the child, and to give the next generation their own opinion about him. Which you have done."

The faces of all the ninja looked deep in thought.

"It's ok."

Everyone looked to the bed. Naruto was sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"I don't care if you hate me. I know you already do. Everyone does. At least, you wont have to keep pretending anymore."

"Naruto, what are you-" Lee started.

Naruto got out of bed and stood up.

"I know that no one can really want to be my friend. I was only fooling myself when I went into the delusion that you all did. But- I was happy."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile.

"I forgot for a while that I wasn't more than a demon. I was... Naruto Uzumaki! And you even gave me a dream. I would be Hokage!" He pointed a thumb at himself with a grin, before his face became a look of total defeat.

They didn't like that look. They hated the way he looked like he was crumbling apart.

"So, thanks. For at least pretending. I won't bother you again. Don't worry." He turned to the exit and started to walk before stumbling and falling forward.

He braced himself for impact.

He fell, but never reached the ground.

Someone caught him.

He looked up.

Garra would not let him fall.

He would not let the man that brought him out of his own darkness to fall deeper than he did.

"I don't pretend. You are my friend." Garra said.

Naruto looked shocked, he had obviously told them all they could stop.

"I don't play those games." Shikamaru said.

"Me neither" Choji shouted.

"I am on your side!" Lee shouted.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a pledging smile. They were all behind him.

Naruto felt tears come to him, but not tears of sadness or despair. These were tears of joy.

He was unable to say anything, he didn't need to.

His true friends knew what he meant.

Xxx...Xxx

**Should I continue? If you guys want more, I can write a few more chapters. But I am also perfectly happy with leaving it a One-Shot.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and leave me your thoughts!**

_-DaggerPrince_


End file.
